


I will always love green

by drarryiscannon



Series: Colors [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feels, Harry is an ass still, M/M, Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, Psychological Trauma, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is trying to heal. In some ways he's succeeding. In some ways, he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always love green

**Author's Note:**

> Oops this really isn't exactly Drarry anymore but oh well the story wants what it wants. Things will be looking up soon, I swear.

I love the color green. It's still my favorite color, it always has been. It always will be. And no, it's not because his eyes are green. Pfft.

A Iot of people tell me that it wasn't my fault. That I really shouldn't blame myself, that some people try to use others to fill some void in themselves.

His void must be as deep and fucking endless as space, then.

It wasn't my fault that Harry couldn't be faithful, not my fault he lies as much as breathes, he lies to everyone, about everything. He's so good at it, he's even fooled himself. 

Blaise says that Harry should never have dated me, that after the war he should have saddled up with a Mind Healer, not a Malfoy. That he should have known better, he needed to sort himself out first. He should have been the person everyone thought he was. 

They say it's not _my _fault.__

__Pansy tries to bloody beat it into my brain, but, I can't help but feel like I could have been more, I could have been better. Maybe, if I tried harder, he never would have wanted to leave._ _

__I really would say that I wish him the best, no hard feelings. But _I'm _the best.___ _

____So I can't. He doesn't deserve it anymore._ _ _ _

____"Drake, did you hear?"_ _ _ _

____I groan internally._ _ _ _

____"What, Pansy, what now?" I ask, sighing and swirling the scotch around in my glass._ _ _ _

____I was already regretting asking her._ _ _ _

____She frowns._ _ _ _

____"The She-Weasel left him. I hate to say it, but she's at least got some sense in her little pretty head." she says dryly._ _ _ _

____I take a long swig of my scotch, rolling it around my tongue, trying to forget the way his mouth tasted. The way he used to ensnare my entire existence, with just his mouth._ _ _ _

____At least Pansy's mouth doesn't taste like Azkaban._ _ _ _

____"That's...nice." I say, looking down at her face._ _ _ _

____"Nice? No, it's brilliant darling, it's marvelous!" Pansy shrieks, throwing a triumphant fist into the air, jostling her emerald earrings, making them swing wildly._ _ _ _

____I close my eyes and try not to ask more questions._ _ _ _

____"Why is that, Panse?"_ _ _ _

____I fail._ _ _ _

____She smirks most devilishly, laughs, and smiling, takes my glass from me and throws down the last of the scotch._ _ _ _

____"We're going to rub some salt in that sick son of a bitch's wounds, that's why."_ _ _ _

____Oh._ _ _ _


End file.
